Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid happens upon outlaws chasing after a young girl trying to rope her up with a lasso and comes to her rescue, sending her attackers fleeing. After convincing the girl that she means no harm, he learns that they were trying to capture her to hold her ransom from her father and the Ringo Kid convinces the girl to let him take her home the rest of the way. As they camp out, she expresses her fear over news that the outlaw known as the Ringo Kid is in the area, but she has never seen him before, so the Ringo Kid keeps his true identity a secret and takes her the rest of the way home. Along the way back the girl spots her father with a posse coming their way and the Ringo Kid, noticing that her father is the marshal, decides to part company leaving her to go the rest of the way. The girl convinces her father that the man who just left saved her life. He sends his daughter home with one of his men while he continues on the trail, hoping to capture the Ringo Kid. Meanwhile, the Ringo Kid has met up with his father Cory Rand and the two are discussing how the girl was frightened of the Ringo Kid's reputation when suddenly Ringo's horse Arab detects danger, prompting both men to flee. However as they try to escape from the marshal and his men, Cory's horse gets caught in a gopher hole and is thrown. When Ringo stops to help his father, Cory tells his son to flee as he has lived a full life. Ringo has no choice but to flee leaving his father to get captured. The lawmen realize that with Cory Rand their prisoner the Ringo Kid is as good as captured. Unable to leave his father captured, the Ringo Kid rides into town and turns himself over to the marshal in exchange for his father's freedom. In doing so he also explains his origins and how he and his father became wanted outlaws for getting revenge against the bigoted men who killed his mother and destroyed their ranch. Sympathizing with Ringo Kid, the marshal cannot bring himself to let either man go. He is about to arrest the Ringo Kid, until his daughter comes in and telling her father how the Ringo Kid saved her life, the marshal decided to let him go. He then goes to Cory Rand's cell, freeing him but having Cory tie him up so it looks like he escaped and soon father and son are reunited as they flee out into the nights darkness. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | StoryTitle3 = The Challenge | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker4_1 = Ernie Bache | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Dick Ayers | StoryTitle4 = Gold Rush! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid is fleeing from the law and runs into a dead end. Unwilling to bring himself to fight it out with the law the Ringo Kid contemplates committing suicide when somebody sneaks up behind him and knocks him out. Soon the lawmen chasing him arrive but find no trace of the Ringo Kid, the outlaw hero having seemingly disappeared. The Kid wakes up and finds himself in the secret cave hideout Faro Travis who saved his life. The Ringo Kid thanks him but is disinterested in any plans that Faro has to repay himself. Faro has his strong man Bo rough up the Ringo Kid, and then shows the hero that they have his father Cory Rand as their prisoner. With no choice but to help in order to save his father, the Ringo Kid is told that he wants him to force two men named Parsons and Larkin to sell over their land which is up for sale for railroad rights and then kill them when their guard is down so that Faro can take control of the land and sell it for a profit. The Ringo Kid reluctantly agree and is forced to ride along with Bo and another man named Lopez to make sure he does his job. Along the way, the Ringo Kid drops a wompum on the ground. As chance would have it, Ringo Kid's childhood friend Dull Knife comes across the wompum and recognizes that it belongs to his friend. Correctly suspecting trouble, he follows the Ringo Kid's trail and attacks Bo and Lopez, killing them and freeing the Ringo Kid. The pair then back track to Faro's secret hideout and quietly take out his men. However they arrive just as news that his men are dead and is about to kill Cory when the Ringo Kid suddenly goes after him and shoots him dead. The trio then part company. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}